Sephiroth and Vincent
by fmagirl167
Summary: this is a story about sephiroth and vincent cause i like this paring and if you don't like yaoi don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi I just suddenly had an idea for a story and I'm not to fond of sephiroth and Vincent parings but the pictures are so adorable! So here is a little story about them cause I'm in the mood! Oh and if you don't like this paring please don't flame me cause if you don't like yaoi don't read this story.

Vincent was at his house watching TV when suddenly the phone rang. Vincent picked it up. "Hello" said Vincent. "Hey Vinnie" said Sephiroth, do you mind if I come over?" he asked. "Of course I'm not doing anything right now". Answered Vincent. Sephiroth hung up and was on his way over to Vincent's house. Vincent was cleaning up his house when the doorbell rang. Vincent went and answered the door. "Hey Vinnie" said Sephiroth as he walked in and hugged Vincent. "Long time no see". Said Vincent as he hugged Sephiroth. They came in and sat down on the couch. Vincent got up "I'll go and get us some pocky to eat while we watch some lovely TV". Said Vincent as he walked into the kitchen to get them some pocky to eat. He came back and handed Sephiroth some pocky. "Thanks Vinnie" he said as he hugged Vincent. He sat down next to Vincent and they shared pocky. They also were watching some TV show : that I don't know what it is yet: anyway Vincent was laying in sephiroth's lap and they were sharing pocky. While they were sharing pocky they suddenly kissed. Vincent blushed and so did Sephiroth. : Yay they kissed:

They turned away from each other then looked at one another. "I love you Vincent". Said Sephiroth as he kissed Vincent. "And I love you too Sephiroth". Said Vincent. Just then the doorbell rang and Sephiroth got up and went to answer it. "I'll be right back Vinnie". He said as he went to answer the door. When he answered it, it was non other than some rapid fan girls. Sephiroth ran back to Vincent who was being carried away by the fan girls. "Help me Sephiroth". Vincent yelled as he was being carried away. "I'm coming my love." Said Sephiroth as he went to rescue his love. He ran after the fan girls. They had Vincent tied to a chair and where talking to him. Sephiroth came in and attacked the fan girls. "Hand over Vincent you evil things. They all had dots for eyes. And while they were distracted he untied Vincent and carried him out of the house. He brought him back to the house and put him down on the couch. "Thanks Sephiroth". Said Vincent as he kissed him. "Your welcome Vincent" said Sephiroth as he also kissed Vincent.

A/N: awwwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that adorable they kissed. I hope you enjoyed that ch. Cause in the next chapter there will be more yaoi and stuff. So stay tuned for chapter two.

Vincent: why did you make me gay with Sephiroth?

Me: cause I did so there

Vincent: grrrrrrrr!

Sephiroth: oh Vincent

Vincent: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sephiroth: glomp

Me: stay tuned for ch. 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hi welcome back now it's time for chapter 2. This time there will be some more yaoi and stuff so lets get started!

That night Vincent was sleeping on the couch and Sephiroth was taking a shower :cause he felt like it: anyway Vincent woke up cause he was coughing a little :don't worry fans he doesn't have the virus again: He walked down stairs to get some water. He walked into the kitchen and got some water. "Ah that's better". Said Vincent as he drank the water. He then laid down on the couch. :cause he didn't want to go up the stairs: Sephiroth came down stairs and saw Vincent asleep on the couch. "Aw he is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable when he is sleeping". Said Sephiroth as he kissed Vincent on the forehead. He then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast: cause it was like 5 in the morning: He got out some pop tarts and cooked them. When they were done he went to wake up Vincent. "Hey Vinnie wake up I made pop tarts". Said Sephiroth as he shook Vincent. Vincent yawned and then got up. "Okay I'm up". Said Vincent as he got up and followed Sephiroth into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and Sephiroth handed him a pop tart. "Thanks Sephi" said Vincent as he kissed him on the cheek. After they ate breakfast they left to go for a walk. "lets go get some pocky". Asked Vincent!

A/N: sorry I'm not really in the mood to write this chapter so please forgive me :**cries** : well I hope you will continue to read this story as I do more when I'm in the mood

Vincent: thank goodness no more

Me: grrrrrrrrr

Sephiroth: aww we didn't get to kiss much in this chapter

Vincent: I'm glad :sigh:

Sephiroth: well I want to kiss you so :glomp:

Me: well stay tuned for more of my story


End file.
